Papa Vlad extra Scenes
by SprinklesGirl96
Summary: Just little oneshots of scenes from Papa Vlad that never made it into the story itself
1. Lullaby

**Hello there! Okay, I am doing a series of little oneshots, going to be 1000 words MAX, for scenes that I was going to put into Papa Vlad but decided against it. I was quite happy to find out that people actually liked PV! There are 4 in total. Well, enjoy!**

**I somewhat wish I had done this scene in the first place…and I'm referencing the song **_**My Lullaby **_**from the Lion King 2…I blame Monster-House-Fan92 for that.**

**Lullaby**

When Maddie said that Danny was fussy about taking a nap, she wasn't kidding!

Vlad had tried everything he could think of to try to get the little ghost to at least calm down enough so he could take care of other important tasks. But Danny wouldn't do anything besides crawl around the floor and bite at his cape.

_Strange, the weapon Jack and Maddie made must change ghosts to the teething stage of infancy. _

Vlad sighed and sat Danny on the floor to think of some way to get the brat to fall asleep. He didn't want to use the remaining bottle just yet; he needed to wait for the right moment. Walking off to the other side of the room, he hummed softly, trying to ignore Danny's small babbling for his ''papa''.

With the way he was giggling, Danny wasn't going to calm down any time soon.

"Daniel, will you please…" Vlad walked over to him and sat cross-legged on the floor.

Lifting Danny in the air, he stared with annoyance and curiosity about how hyper this boy could get. All the boy was doing was squirming in his grip, giggling like no tomorrow, and babbling nonsense. He knew that if anything like this happened ever again, he would never give Danny a sugar cube to suck on.

"Might as well give it one last try…" Vlad mumbled holding Danny to his chest.

Danny looked up at him and started to squirm even more than before. Vlad started to slowly rock him, pacing around the room. He started to hum out of habit, not even sure what the tune was, but when he looked down at Danny he seemed to have calmed down a bit. Looking up at Vlad with neon green eyes, he popped his little gloved thumb into his mouth, cooing softly although the sound was muffled by the appendage in his mouth. Vlad shook his head and chuckled.

"As if you were listening to my humming." He said to himself.

He mentally slapped himself, of course he was listening! Singing always calmed even the most bratty of children. Well, Vlad knew for sure he wasn't going to sing the "go to sleep" nonsense or anything else related to it. He thought it was pointless and down right annoying to sing that to a child who would wake up five minutes later and scream like they had never made a noise before in their life.

He decided that he would create his own lullaby for the little ghost child.

Vlad started humming a different tune now, softly at first but finally, he started to sing.

"_Sleep my little Daniel, let your dreams take wing…One day when you're big and strong, you will be a king," _Alright, even if Vlad wasn't the greatest singer around, he voice was sure doing the trick. Danny finally stopped his moving around in his arms and snuggled into his uncle's chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

Vlad continued singing the song softly, humming at some points at the parts he didn't quiet remember. Danny yawned loudly as Vlad continued the song, getting into it, his voice not even sounding like his own. It had a gentler tone to it that would never have left his mouth, but seeing on how much it calmed the little ghost, he stood with it. Vlad had a bit of a bounce to his step walking around the room, almost as if he was about to dance.

"_Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive. Trouble is I know it's petty. But I hate it let them live!" _Now Vlad was really getting into it. Jack's goofy, moronic face flooded his head, almost making him yell out the last word he sang. Danny seemed unfazed by it, his eyes drooping slightly. Vlad continued to sing, smiling at Danny grabbed onto the skin tight fabric of his suit. His red eyes almost seemed to have lit up at that.

"_Jack is gone…but Vladdie's still around. To love this little lad…"_ He smirked to himself at the small change of names from the actual lyrics to the song. Danny gave a small giggle and his grip tightened on the white suit. Vlad hummed some more, not wanting to ruin the boy's calm mood. Sitting down in a chair, he rocked Danny slowly and continued to sing the lullaby, the boy's neon eyes half closed. He was so content right now. Vlad wished it would last longer, but of course, Maddie called not to long ago saying they would be there to pick Danny up soon. He would do just about anything to make the time go by slower, maybe even send a clone to destroy the weapon Jack and Maddie were trying to hard to fix. He thought against it though, Danny would be very angry if he found out he did that. Vlad hummed the last a bit more and finally sang the last line to the song.

"_That's my lullaby…" _Vlad sighed and looked down at Danny, who was finally fighting off sleep. He smiled and walked up to the kitchen, grabbing the last bottle and heating it up a bit warmer than the last two he had.

"I'd say it's time for a nap, wouldn't you agree Little Badger?"

**YAY! I finished it! It's just a bit under 1000 words, but who cares…And I thank my sister for suggesting this song, for once it's a song that would actually fit, I just hope I got it right for this. Well anyway, there are 3 remaining one shots that will be put together into this. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Playtime

**Playtime**

Toys of various shapes and sizes littered the floor of Vlad Master's home.

Usually when one would visit, they would see dark gloomy colors. Now, every color of the rainbow was spewed out onto the expensive midnight blue carpet. Every piece of plastic almost made the billionaire want to puke, but none of it seemed to bother Danny.

All the little ghost did was crawl around the floor, picking a toy up here, chewing on another there, and throwing a few more over there. Vlad groaned as he picked up a few obnoxiously colored keys from the floor.

"Daniel, keep everything in one spot please." He said handing the toy to the little infant who screamed and shook it repeatedly, managing to hit Vlad in the face a few times while doing so.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the toy, jingling them above Danny's head; the little hybrid reached for the toy, cooing softly_. _He almost managed to get it by crawling onto Vlad's lap and balancing himself, but the older hybrid simply poked Danny's pudgy stomach, causing him to shriek and fall onto his back; he lay there, staring at the bright keys still being dangled in the air.

Vlad chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"My, my Daniel…even as an infant you still are over dramatic." He sneered, the harsh tone sending Danny into tears, screaming and kicking frantically.

"Oh come _on!_" Vlad yelled into the air, causing Danny's screams to rise in volume. Sure, Danny had cried a few times earlier; fazing through the floor and all,but_ this _was ridiculous. How could a child have such a loud voice…?

Oh wait…duh.

He _**was**_ Jack Fenton's son.

Letting out what felt like the millionth sigh he'd done in an hour, he scooped up the screaming mess of a ghost baby and lifted him in the air. Danny noticed this and his cries died down, still sniffling a bit. He looked Vlad straight in the eyes and then bit down on his hand; drool trickling down the black glove. Vlad set Danny on the floor quickly and wiped his hand on his pants.

"Okay, that's just disgusting…" Vlad grimaced. Danny giggled and crawled away, grabbing an orange block from the floor and began chewing on it. He looked back to his uncle and held out the drool covered block, wanting him to take it.

Vlad smirked and pointed at the toy.

"You want me to play with you?"

As if Danny could understand what he said, he hit Vlad's leg with the toy a few times, and then dropped it. Crawling back over to the pile of the colorful blocks, he repeated the gesture a few more times. By the time he was done, Vlad had about five of the toys. Stacking them in a pile, he smacked them down, each of the blocks flying in a different direction. Danny squealed and crawled over to the nearest toy that was hit, and threw it. The blue toy didn't get to far, Vlad walked over to it, picked it up, and destroyed it.

Danny's eyes grew wide and he pointed a finger at the vampire like ghost and shouted:

"Bad!"

Vlad laughed, this was the second word he had heard the little boy say today. Wiping his eye to get rid of a lingering tear, he grabbed a light blue stuffed animal dog and shook it in front of Danny's face. The boy giggled wildly and grabbed it, chewing on the ear.

"I take it that tastes good?" Vlad asked amused. With no answer besides Danny chewing more on the ear, Vlad stood up and started to clean up the toys that were untouched.

"Bad! Bad!" Danny squealed, tossing the stuffy to the floor and crawling over to a blue ring Vlad was about to pick up.

Both hybrids had a small stare off before a small sound came from the corner of the room.

"_Meeeerrrrowwwww._"

Vlad looked in the direction from where the sound came from to see his little white cat, Maddie. She meowed again and stalked over to Danny, sitting down next to him, her gold eyes filled with curiosity. Danny lifted a gloved hand to reach out to her, which she nuzzled into, making him giggle a bit. He babbled a bit and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Maddie growled softly, her claws extending.

"Come now Maddie, he's just a little boy." Vlad said, petting behind her ears. Her growling ceased and she wriggled her way out of Danny's grip. Purring loudly she rubbed herself against the infant, Danny patting her back softly. She meowed one last time and walked away, her tail flicking almost pompously.

"Meow!" Danny giggled, imitating the cat over and over again. He crawled to Vlad and nuzzled his leg, making soft cooing sounds, almost like purrs. When he looked up he grabbed onto Vlad's pants leg and tugged it a few times.

Kneeling down, Vlad ruffled the boy's hair and lifted him into the air, making a few goofy faces at him. Danny squealed and tugged on Vlad's ear, the blue ghost wincing a bit at the force. Brushing it aside like it was nothing; he gently tossed Danny into the air, catching him once he was in his catching range. Danny screamed and giggled, putting his arms up wanting to be in the air again.

"You like that don't you? Hmm…? Does the little badger like to fly?" Vlad chuckled and again, Danny went into the air.

Danny flapped his arms mid air, acting as if he were a bird, his small legs forming into a ghostly tail. He stopped flapping and stayed still; hovering inches from Vlad's awaiting hands.

"Fly!"

Smirking at the word, Vlad snatched up the boy and held him close, making a rumbling noise, almost like a purr, in the back of his throat. Danny giggled and snuggled close to him, imitating the sound and rubbing against him.

Little did Vlad know that they were being watched by a certain ghost hunter…? Skulker held his hand to his mouth, trying to avoid any noise from coming out.

Oh yeah.

Vlad was going to be the talk of the Ghost Zone for a while.


	3. Powers Emerge

**Ah crap, getting writer's block again.**

**Powers Emerge**

He couldn't believe it. Maddie and Jack left him, _the _Vlad Masters with a bouncing, babbling brat that was Danny Fenton.

Well, in this case, Danny _Phantom._

Why couldn't they just get Jazz to babysit, she was his older sister. Oh wait, she was away at school. Drat, there go any plans for tonight.

Vlad held Danny a good distance away from him, the smell of milk and powder bothering him a great deal. This was one of the many reasons why he was going to regret babysitting Danny; the smell, the constant need for attention, and most all, the crying. Vlad cringed at the thought of when Danny let out his first crying fit earlier; he knew for sure that all babies cry no matter what. His thoughts were cut short when a small noise made his eyes wander to the child he was holding.

No, no, no, no…No way in hell.

Danny was whimpering, his eyes moist with tears.

"Oh I don't think so." Vlad sneered and placed Danny on the couch, the child looked up at him whimpering louder and fresh tears running down his cheeks.

Sighing loudly, black rings formed around Vlad's waist, one traveling up to his head, the other down to his feet. A white suit replaced his fancy black one, complete with a fluttering red cape. Jet black hair replaced silver, his normal pale skin lightened to a sickly blue. Midnight eyes were replaced by pupilless ruby ones. A fanged frown darkened the vampire-like face of Vlad Plasmius as he leaned over closely to Danny's face, a glare casted upon the infant.

"Don't. You. _Dare_." His glare hardened as the boy squirmed slightly, sniffling loudly. The last thing Vlad wanted to happen hit him right in the face.

Danny started crying, loudly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Vlad groaned. The noise was unbearable and all Vlad needed to do was to get Danny to stop, but how?

He was caught off guard when Danny stopped and shivered, a small blue mist flowing from his mouth. He looked at the floor then up at Vlad, his eyes growing wide and transforming into his ghostly half as well.

The silence didn't last long when Danny started to cry again, this time the entire room lighting up to a bright green. Everything in the area near the infant flew backwards to the wall, Vlad included. Letting out a grunt as he fell to the ground, Vlad stood up on shaky legs, still a bit dazed from the attack.

Danny's cries died down shortly, softly yawning from fatigue. Unaware of what he did, Danny looked around for the other ghost in the room. He spotted Vlad quickly, the older hybrid rubbing his head from hitting the wall so hard.

"What in the world was THAT?" Vlad said after a few minutes of a silent stare off.

He walked over to Danny and picked him up, looking the baby right in the eye then looking away and mumbling something about powers. He whipped his head back to Danny, a deep scowl on his face.

The attack matched perfectly to his last battle with the boy. When Danielle betrayed him (he had yet to find her) and teamed up with Danny, he let out some type of wail that was quite powerful. Quite…well, that was an understatement. It was _extremely _powerful, the type of move Vlad had yet to learn and master. Why it didn't force him into unconscious was beyond him, maybe because Danny was an infant and couldn't use his full power?

A loud gasp escaped his mouth as a burning sensation was forced onto his chest. Vlad stumbled a bit, almost falling to the floor, to take notice that Danny had shot him with an ectoblast.

"Stop doing that!" He snapped when Danny shot him with a few more. The little ghost babbled and started giggling, obviously enjoying that he was starting to annoy and hurt Vlad.

Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, Vlad held Danny away from him, expressionless. He wanted to take his anger out on him, but what would happen if he accidently killed the boy? Maddie and Jack wouldn't react very well to find out that their _old college pal _killed their son. Sighing heavily, Vlad shook his head and glared at the giggling brat.

"I will end you by the end of the day, and if I don't… well let's just say you'll be going home in a very critical state." He sneered then casted a dark smirk at the thoughts of brutally ending the _great _Danny Phantom.

Danny paid no mind to his harsh threat, but instead started to swing his legs in the air, drool trickling down his mouth. Vlad rolled his eyes and grabbed a tissue, wiping the mess away.

"You are a complete mess, aren't you?" He said tossing away the soaked piece of material.

Danny cocked his head to the side a bit and attempted to bite Vlad's hand. Before he could, he was set down onto the couch again. Whimpering he reached out to grab the red cape Vlad wore, but instead his hand started to glow green. The glow increased and shot out a ray, Vlad barely able to dodge the attack. Sure, they were a lot weaker than his usual blasts, but they still hurt a bit.

"Don't even think about it boy." The older ghost crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. Danny stuck his thumb in his mouth, muffling any sound that started to come out.

Vlad's eye started to twitch a bit at the scene in front of him. How could something so unstable be so adorable at the same time?

Grabbing Danny and holding him close to his chest, he smirked at him while the boy continued to suck on his thumb.

"Okay, maybe I over reacted. Let's see how today turns out, shall we?"

**Oh holy crap…this makes so sense what-so-ever…**


	4. Shopping Fun

**Shopping Fun**

Playtime had left Vlad in a chipper mood, but soon afterwards his stomach was nagging him to get some food into it. Letting a large smile light up his face, he placed Danny on the table and started to rummage through his cupboards for something to eat. After about ten minutes of searching, Vlad came to the conclusion he didn't have much for snacks or any type of cuisine that would satisfy his tastes. He couldn't even remember the last time he went grocery shopping.

Another loud grumble of his stomach and he made up his mind. He was going to go now, that's for sure. Hey, even a psychotic billionaire need to shop once in a while. He was never comfortable with the idea of servants doing everything for him, so Vlad decided many years ago that he was independent enough to do tasks on his own.

Reverting back to his human half and grabbing his wallet, he snuck up to Danny and pulled him into a tight embrace, chucking when the boy let out a startled yelp.

"We're going out Danny, doesn't that sound like fun?" Vlad's small smile grew as Danny reverted back to his human half as well, seeing as how the man that was holding him had.

Seeing that Danny was in blue pajamas, Vlad grabbed the baby bag Jack had lent him and searched for any type of clothing that would seem decent enough to take the little hybrid out with him. He swore that everything was stuffed into said bag after pulling out a black long sleeve shirt with a green ghost and the word _Boo _written in white letters below it and a pair of blue pants along little green sneakers. Dressing Danny in them quickly, Vlad was out the door and grabbed a pair of keys to a maroon Volvo. He stood in front of it for a minute with a very happy Danny in his arms and peered into the fancy car.

Right, he forgot, he's dealing with a baby…

He needed a car seat.

Sighing heavily and creating a ghostly duplicate, he pointed towards the Fenton Works.

"Just go grab a car seat from the house; they've bound to still have one lying around somewhere." Vlad knew that Jack never got rid of anything, after having the displeasure of having an awful smell that left him gagging and a crowded dorm room back when he shared one with the bumbling fool.

As quick as he instructed the clone it came back holding the object he needed. It was a dusty blue color and it could use a good dusting, but it would have to do. After cleaning it off and fitting it into the backseat of his car, Vlad strapped Danny in. Danny started to clap his hands and giggled, making a strange gurgling noise shortly after. Vlad situated himself in the driver's seat and started up the car, taking a glance at Danny and flashing him a smile before driving off to the nearest super market in Amity Park.

It had gotten so dark out when Vlad arrived at the super market with Danny.

_There was nothing on the news about rain this morning…or was that the other day ago that said the forecast was to be sunny? _Vlad though as he entered the brightly lit store filled with the smells of various products.

Grabbing a carriage and setting Danny down in it, Vlad started to walk around the store, glancing down at a list he made and then at the isles for the items. People started to stare at him as he walked by and whispered little nothings to each other, but Vlad ignored them. He was too busy trying to entertain Danny as he picked up a few items and tossed them into the awaiting metal of the carriage. Losing his concentration on getting to the bakery, he strolled down the cereal isle, peeking at what kind of sugar filled treats they called breakfast foods for children. Scoffing at the colorful boxes, he started to leave the isle when Danny all but yelled in delight.

"Fruit loops! Fruit loops!" Danny pointed at a red box they were passing, causing Vlad to stop and take a look at the object the infant was pointing at.

True to what Danny said, it indeed was a red box with the word _Fruit loops _printed on it in rainbow lettering. Vlad started to laugh hysterically at how this was what Danny has been calling him for quite some time now. A cereal… of all things! Rainbow, ring-shaped, sugar coated cereal. People started to peek into the isle at the billionaire. Some started mumbling things such as _is he okay? _But most of the others were mumbling about what a baby was doing with _the _Vlad Masters, of all people.

After his little breakdown, Vlad wiped his eyes dry and picked up the box, swinging it lightly in front of Danny.

"What do you say Little Badger, should I get these?" He chuckled a bit at how wide Danny's sky blues eyes got as he reached out for the cereal.

Tossing the box into the half full carriage, Vlad continued on with his shopping, the list almost done. All he needed was one more item and then he would be out of there. Going down an isle with green, brown, and tan colored tile he stopped in front of a freezer filled with ice cream.

One thing the billionaire would never tell people is that he had a very big sweet tooth and craved vanilla flavored frozen yogurt.

"What a cute little baby." A soft voice came from behind Vlad. Turning around, he saw a woman, about mid twenties holding a little girl's hand who was fidgeting looking around the area with curiosity.

"Thank you." He gave her his winning gentleman's smile (which was obviously fake, but no one seemed to notice.) and opened up the freezer, grabbing a container of the frozen treat he was craving for.

"How old is he? I'm sorry if I'm being rude." She laughed lightly.

Vlad looked at the woman then at Danny. How was he supposed to know? Oh well, he might as well make up an age.

"He's almost a year old, and I don't mind." Vlad ruffed Danny's hair, causing the boy to make a noise close to a purr. The woman made a small awing sound before looking at her daughter who was fiddling with her dress.

"Mommy! I gotta go potty!" The little girl finally spoke up, jumping up and down in place.

"Okay sweetie, we'll go in a second." She picked the girl up, said a small good-bye and headed off in another direction.

Check out was easier than Vlad had expected, aside from the annoying stares and whispering people gave him. Giving the cashier the total to what his shopping came out to, which wasn't all that much, he headed out to his car. It had just started to rain, some of the droplets hitting his face and clothes. Danny squealed when one hit his nose, and lifted his arms in the air, trying to catch more. Vlad put the remaining bag inside the trunk and picked Danny up, poking the infant's stomach a few times. Danny giggled a bit and grabbed Vlad's finger, putting it in his mouth.

"You know very well that still is disgusting Daniel." Vlad pulled his finger away, wiping away the moisture from the drool and strapped Danny into the car seat before getting into his own seat and driving into the direction of his mansion.

Vlad will never admit this to anyone, but he actually had a pleasant time grocery shopping today.


	5. The Search is on

**Okay, I said that I was only going to do four extra scenes for PV (well, technically they were actual scenes that I had planned), so now I'm just adding a few extras…well…six more to be exact. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Search is on<strong>

Babysitting…is really tiring. Vlad couldn't even remember the last time he felt so exhausted. Currently he was seated at his desk in his private study, going through a few documents required for one of his companies, scribbling a few notes on them and tapping the keys to his laptop. He needed to get these done by the weekend, but he had a bit of a distraction. Sitting on his desk next to him was Danny, happily munching on an orange fruit loop. After they had both gotten back from groceries, Danny was quiet until Vlad pulled out the red box with the toucan decorating the cover. He had started to whine and grab at the box until Vlad poured him a Dixie cup filled with the sugary cereal. He had a few of them himself, and he had to admit they weren't half bad.

"I think…I think it's time for a break." He mumbled to himself, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

A loud yawn escaped Vlad's lips, his mind going a bit fuzzy for a second. Shaking his head rapidly, he picked Danny up and sat down in a large midnight rocking chair. Taking great comfort in the rocking motion, Vlad sank deeper into the cushions of the chair, letting his heavy eyes close for a short moment.

Or so he thought.

* * *

><p><em>Sunlight poured though the crimson curtains in a large, medieval themed bedroom. A small groan escaped from the enormous bed settling in the middle of the room, a single figure rolling off the silk sheets. Landing with a dull thud, the figure stood up and yawned, rubbing their eyes tiredly. Looking over their shoulder, they smiled warmly down at the remaining figure lying on the bed. Crawling onto the large piece of furniture, they gently shook the shoulder of the other sleeping form.<em>

"_Maddie, dear? Wake up…" They said giving the woman a tender kiss on the cheek. She groaned and snuggled deeper into the sheets._

"_Not now Vlad, it's too early." Maddie replied. There was a comfortable silence between the two when a small cry came from the other side of the room._

_Without even saying a word, Vlad walked over to the small crib situated near the window, the sun shining directly onto the object, almost as if it was taking a peek at the little crying infant. Looking down at the baby, it was sniffling softly and squirming around; kicking the blanket away from its small form._

"_Good morning Danny." Vlad leaned on the edge of the dark blue crib, staring fondly at his son. _

* * *

><p>Danny sat quietly in Vlad's lap as he stared up at the man, cocking his head to the side slightly as Vlad mumbled something in his sleep. Growing bored shortly after; the hybrid spied the white cat again, licking her little paw. Danny cooed softly and crawled off the man's lap, moving towards the cat. Just as she was finished cleaning herself, her gold eyes locked with Danny's green ones. Maddie walked up to him, sniffing his face, her whiskers tickling Danny's nose. He sneezed and giggled, reaching out to pet her head. She flicked her tail at him and stalked off, the ghost baby following her shortly after.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Maddie walked over to Vlad and Danny as he sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib. Danny was cooing softly as he was given a warm bottle, sucking the liquid greedily.<em>

"_I guess someone was hungry this morning, hmm?" Vlad said as he rubbed Danny's hair._

"_Or he just likes to be fed by his daddy…" Maddie's sweet voice made Vlad jump slightly, earning a giggle from Maddie._

"_Is that true Danny? Do you like it when your daddy feeds you?" Vlad chuckled when Danny pulled away from the now empty bottle and let out a small burp. He popped his index and middle finger into his mouth; content look on his face._

"_Oh you're just so cute!" Maddie scooped Danny up into her arms, rocking him gently. Vlad smile grew at the scene until the bedroom door shot down._

"_HEY THERE V-MAN! I GOT FUDGE!" Jack boomed, holding up a plate of the fattening treat._

* * *

><p>Vlad awoke with a shout as he looked frantically around the room for any sign of the larger man dressed in orange spandex. Seeing as how he was still in his private study seated in the rocking chair, he let out a long sigh that was quickly turned into a gasp as soon as he saw that Danny wasn't in his lap.<p>

Jumping to his feet, Vlad looked around every corner of the room for the infant. With no luck, he exited and started walking down the hallway, frantically calling out for the boy.

"Danny, where are you?" He called out again. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer, but his chest was getting too tight from worry.

He must have checked the entire mansion before he completely lost it and summoned up about thirty duplicates. He pointed in every direction and they all went off on the search for the phantom. He continued searching as well, only stopping for a brief moment when he thought he heard a giggle and a soft meow. Turning a corner towards his lab, the giggle he thought he heard was real this time, loud and laced with amusement. Following the sound, he came to his kitchen, where the sounds were clear as day. Coming to a stop at the table, he looked under it to see Maddie sitting on Danny's lap, licking his face to clean him off. Danny was squirming slightly and was now laughing, enjoying the moment with the small feline.

Vlad let out a deep sigh of relief as he shooed away Maddie, who hissed in return, and picked up Danny. He held him close to his chest, rocking him and resting his chin on the boy's head.

"Don't ever worry me like that again…" Vlad held Danny out and looked at him like he was the last human being on earth. Danny smiled, showing two small teeth, and purred softly as Vlad hugged him close.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't get Vlad too out of character…I just put him in a more…err, fatherly perspective? I'm not sure, but I had wanted to make the dream longer, but I felt like I was already dragging it out, so I ended it in a weird way. <strong>


	6. Bath Time

**I really don't care about how this came out, this is the second time I've written this...so there you go**

* * *

><p><strong>Bath Time<strong>

Vlad never understood why a baby's stomach was so sensitive when it came to food. One minute they would be fine, eating soft, mushy vegetables or fruits, the next they would be puking it up all over themselves.

Currently he was reading a book silently, once in a while taking a peek at Danny. The boy was sitting on the floor stacking blocks, each color being stacked in a disastrous manner. The stack started to rock a bit once Danny placed a green block on top, and then crumpled to the ground once another toy was thrown at it. Getting bored with them quickly, the ghost infant crawled over to Vlad and tugged on his pants leg.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Vlad asked, lifting the raven haired infant into his lap.

Danny looked up at Vlad confused before tugging on the red tie around his neck repeatedly and making odd sounds. He managed to get the tie loose and started to chew on it, as if it was food. Vlad cocked an eyebrow at the younger hybrid before hearing a loud rumbling sound. Danny stopped chewing and whimpered softly, now tugging on Vlad's arm.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Vlad cooed, carrying the boy to the kitchen. Once arriving to where he wanted to be, Vlad placed Danny on the table, and then walked in the direction of the cupboards and different high tech appliances.

Peering into the fridge and grabbing anything that he thought the boy might like, Vlad walked over to a blender placed neatly in the corner. Spreading the food products out, he had strawberries, blueberries, and bananas. Cutting the strawberries and unpeeling the bananas; Vlad placed a few of each fruit into the appliance. Once it started up, he placed his hand over the cover so that no mush would fly out and mess up his suit.

Seeing as how the fruits were soft and mushy enough for Danny, Vlad poured some of the purplish-blue substance into a small bowl. Sitting down at the table and scooping up the spoon placed in the bowl, he held it up to Danny's face. After his stomach growled loudly, Danny took the spoon greedily and cleared it away of any mush.

"That's a good boy, here's some more." Vlad smirked, giving Danny another spoonful.

This went on for a good ten minutes before the ghost baby refused the rest of his meal. He babbled non-sense, and then grew very pale. Vlad looked incredibly confused of why, and went to pat the boy's head in a comforting manner.

"Is there something wrong, Daniel?" He asked, a bit of worry in his tone.

Before he knew it, Danny coughed for a second, grew even paler (if that was even possible) and then let out all of the contents in his stomach. Purple-blue and green mixed together in a disgusting manner on his clothes from grocery shopping, and the air started to smell of bile. Vlad gagged slightly at the smell, it was quite unbearable.

"Okay I think it's time for a bath." He said picking Danny up and holding him a few feet away from him as he walked down the halls of his mansion.

After turning the corner, he found a bathroom and started to fill the tub up with warm water and bubble bath, to entertain the ghostly baby. Walking out of the room for a second to grab the baby bag (which he was thankful to have, or else he would be completely hopeless) for a fresh pair of clothes. Only finding black footie pajamas, he laid them out on the sink for when he was done bathing Danny, who was whimpering at the new discomfort and smell.

"Oh its okay Little Badger, you'll be clean in no time." Vlad smiled at him before checking the water.

Seeing it was just about right, he stripped Danny of his soiled clothes, making a mental note to wash them later, and placed him in the tub filled with light pink bubbles. Danny giggled happily and slashed the water, getting some on Vlad's suit. Sighing, he took off the jacket, leaving him in a white blouse.

"It's time to get cleaned up Danny." Vlad said grabbing a bottle of lavender scented body wash.

Squirting a generous amount of the light purple liquid, he started to wash the boy's face, chest and stomach. Danny squealed and squirmed when Vlad washed his middle and grabbed onto the man's ponytail when it draped over his shoulder. Tugging on it harshly, the black tie pulled out and soon silver hair followed, covering some of Vlad's face.

He rolled his eyes and continued to clean the boy, avoiding his private regions, out of respect. Once Danny's body was cleaned Vlad grabbed a bottle of coconut scented shampoo and massaging the soap into Danny's raven locks. Danny purred at the feeling, enjoying himself completely. As the young hybrid's head was covered in suds, Vlad grabbed the attachable shower head and rinsed out the boy's head, then repeating the same gesture again when he added conditioner.

As Danny was now fully cleaned, Vlad went to pick him up when the infant screamed at the top of his lungs and kicked in the water, getting the billionaire soaked. Groaning in annoyance, Vlad dried Danny off quickly and dressed him the tiny clothes still laid out on the sink, and carried him to his bedroom. Placing Danny on his bed, Vlad grabbed a fresh suit and left the room for a moment before returning in a dry and clean suit. Before he forgot, he grabbed a black tie and fixed his hair, running his hand over the top once he finished.

"Well Daniel, you sure are a handful." Vlad chuckled before hearing the phone ring. Danny looked up at him, his baby blue eyes filled with curiosity.

Vlad shrugged and grabbed the communication device off his bedside table, and with a click it was on.

"Hello, Master's residence, Vlad speaking."

"_Hello Vlad how's Danny?" _Maddie's voice was like music to his ears.

"Oh, he's fine. Just a little hassle earlier, but he's okay now."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh mannnnnnnnn, this was meant to be put up yesterday, but luck was not at my side. My Globs of Doom game corrupted (again), I broke the power button on the TV, got my pinkie stuck where that was…and to top it all off, I lost the file to this, and I don't even know why…it really pissed me off to see that it was gone when it was just about done. And I'm a big procrastinator, this would have been done earlier if I didn't like to nap and read the fan fictions on the website!<strong>


	7. Naughty Language

**Since today is Sunday and also being football day, I thought I write something that had to do with this. I personally do not like it (though I have a habit of waiting for grown men to tackle each other, hehe) and listening to my dad yell at the television is pretty comical. So I'm basing Vlad's attitude off of my dad's**

**Naughty Language**

You would think that when you heard a scream that echoed throughout an entire house, it would usually mean bloody murder. Well in this case, look at what day of the week it is. Congratulations if you saw that it is Sunday! Do you know what that means? That's right, Football day!

Now, not many citizens of Amity Park know that Vlad Masters is a Green Bay Packers fanatic, and the ones that do know is that fanatic is a small saying that he is totally obsessed with them.

Currently with Danny in his lap, Vlad was screaming at the large television as the Washington Redskins were on the verge of scoring the first touchdown of the game. Trailing behind a large man dressed in maroon was another dressed in green and gold. Today the teams were playing in Green Bay, and Vlad would have gone to watch it in a heartbeat if he wasn't stuck babysitting.

"No, no, no, no, NO! YOU ARE DOING IT WRONG!" Vlad screamed to the heavens, shooting up out of his seat throwing his arms up in the air, Danny left rolling of the couch and landing with a slight _thud_ on the floor. He yelped quietly, sat up, and was perfectly fine after that.

If Danny was his normal age right now, he probably would have been face palming, but being in the situation he was at currently, he found it quite amusing to watch his uncle throw a fit about the pretty pictures on the screen. As Vlad calmed down enough to sit back down, he grabbed Danny and placed him back in his lap.

"Shit…they should of surrounded him. They suck…they suck, so much." Vlad shook his head, obviously beyond irritated if he actually cussing instead of using pastry products to cover them up.

Vlad always found foul language improper; in fact, he rarely used it. The only time he did was at a football game with Jack, and even he was surprised when he heard Vlad scream every swear word in the dictionary.

As the football game went to a timeout, and as a commercial came into view, Vlad spent the time lightly bouncing Danny on his knee. The boy giggled slightly, and pointed to the television at the bright colors danced across the screen. A bit curious, the older halfa looked up and saw a small child playing with what seemed to be a small, plastic train. Raising an eyebrow at how the colors clashed horribly with each other, but smiled as how Danny babbled, still pointing at the toy.

"What's that Danny? Hm, care to tell Uncle Vlad what that is?" He chuckled lightly as Danny attempted to crawl off his lap. Vlad stopped him by wrapping his arms around his middle and keeping him in place.

"Shit!" Danny screamed and squirmed, trying to break free.

Vlad's eye widened and face palmed. He should have really watched what he was saying around the boy right now. He had forgotten that babies like to repeat what they hear around them, especially the people they are around.

"Danny, that is a no-no, please don't say that." Vlad scolded, but was ignored.

"Shit!" Danny said again, giggling at the way the older hybrid's face was lighting up.

"Daniel, do not say that." He was about to lose his temper and give the boy a spanking he would regret, but right now he didn't care. Danny was about to say it again when the TV showed a green and gold helmet clash together with a maroon and gold one.

"Oh, good, the game's back on…" Vlad smirked, trying to focus on a Packer holding the ball and running with ease. That was until Danny decided to speak up again.

"Shit!"

Vlad's eye twitched as he grabbed Danny's mouth with two fingers, keeping it shut.

"No." He said in a warning tone. "You wouldn't like to get a spanking now, would you?" Vlad made is point by swatting Danny's thigh lightly. The infant squeaked and wormed his way off of Vlad's lap, landing on his face on the cushions.

"That's a good boy…" Vlad got comfortable, crossing one leg over the other elegantly, but was soon back in the air, jumping up and down like a small child on Christmas.

"GO, GO, GO! You can…YES! THERE YOU GO YOU SON OF A-" He stopped himself quickly, not wanting to risk another slip and hearing it over and over again from Danny, who was still laying face down the couch. He must have been sleeping, or was, until Vlad's little outburst.

"Bitch!" Danny's voice was muffled, but he indeed said that word. Vlad's eyes widened, he had never even said that in front of him!

Oh wait, when he was flipping through the channels there was some drama movie on and a man screamed that to another man. Vlad mentally slapped himself in the face. Never again was he going to channel surf. Sighing, he got up and walked out of the room, mumbling to himself as he grabbed a white cube from a jar on the counter.

Returning to the living room, shocked to see Danny in the same position as he was when he left the room. Really now, why didn't Danny just move and crawl off somewhere for Vlad to find him? Shaking his head, he rolled Danny over, who squealed in protest at first, and then stared up at the object that was being held over his head.

"Sugar cube. Su-gar cube." Vlad repeated the word several times, making sure it sunk deep down into the dense ghostly infant.

"Sugar cube." Danny repeated, reaching up to grab the treat.

"Good, now if I hear that potty mouth one more time…" Vlad patted Danny's thigh, amused as how wide the boy's eyes got. He sat down and settled Danny in his lap, cheering silently as the Packers scored a touchdown.

Danny grabbed the sugar cube and sucked on it in delight, knowing that if he was a bad boy again, he would be punished.

**I somewhat hate how this is, but I just wanted it to be done. It would be kind of weird to update a Sunday based one-shot on a Monday. **


	8. Once in a Lifetime

**Once in a Lifetime **

There are some things a person owned that do not want to be touched by small, grubby hands. In one house-in one room particular- nothing was to be touched. But do you think that went through an infant's head?

No, no it did not.

Vlad had been taking various ghost weapons and anything that looked like it could hurt or kill Danny, but the boy simply did not get the message. He needed to keep the boy occupied while he went over a new plan with Skulker, who should be arriving though the ghost portal any minute now. He brought toys down for the infant to play with, but Danny seemed to be more interested with the glowing beakers filled with ectoplasm or the weapons that decorated the purple tinted room.

"Danny, that is not to be touched." Vlad scolded lightly, taking away an ecto gun from the boy, earning a displeased cry. He didn't even bother to acknowledge Vlad; he just reached out for the weapon again. Vlad raised his hand in the air, keeping the gun out of reach for Danny.

"Papa!" Danny cried out, reaching out farther for the "toy" and nearly falling off the counter he was placed on earlier before. Catching him with ease, Vlad set Danny down on the floor, leaving the gun in a higher place, and grabbed a few of the brightly colored plastic rings. Giving them all to Danny, he gave him a cold stare.

"I said no, now play with these. Papa is busy." He couldn't help but smirk as he referred to himself as papa. He would have loved to hear that all the time, but alas, all the clones he created were now a pile of ectoplasm in unknown areas, and Danielle had yet to be found. Vlad knew she hated him, but he needed her for his next plan.

Danny whimpered slightly but listened (for once) and started to chew on one of the rings, staring up at Vlad with large, curious green eyes as the older hybrid mixed together different tubes filled with strange liquids. When he finished, the remaining tube held an orange like liquid, bubbles emitting lazily from the top.

Vlad casted a fanged smile at the glass and set it down on a holder. No sooner had he done that the ever so familiar robotic ghost flew into the room, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"It's about time you came, now come here." Vlad snapped halfheartedly, not wanting to upset little Daniel.

Skulker raised an eyebrow at his employer's tone of voice, but chuckled lightly seeing as Danny was sitting on the floor clinging to the elder's feet.

"So, what's with the whelp?" Skulker asked, although he already knew the answer.

Vlad gave a roll of his eyes, although he did not have pupils, and shook his head in slight annoyance.

"A bit of a mishap with a ghost weapon from the badger's parents. They left me to babysit." Vlad gave a small sneer, as if acting like he didn't even want to babysit. Seeing this, Skulker couldn't help but laugh, knowing that the act wasn't working for him.

Danny crawled over to the hunter ghost in curiosity before biting down on his leg. Skulker looked down in slight annoyance and grabbed Danny by the scruff of his neck, making sure the infant was eyelevel with him.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Skulker sneered, the scowl that was normally on his face deepening.

It was almost like the time he screamed at the sack of flower, Danny started screaming. No, it wasn't like that…it was ten times worse. Who knew the boy had lungs! Being unprepared for the burst of noise, Skulker dropped Danny to the floor, causing him to scream louder than before.

Vlad didn't notice anything before when Danny first started crying, he just thought that the boy was being fussy and wanted his "papa" to give him attention. Once he heard the _plop _of a body on the floor, followed by louder screaming, he stopped everything he was doing and ran strait over to the mechanical ghost.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Vlad was seething with rage so bad; you could almost SEE the smoke coming out of his pointed ears. Skulker never thought that the little whelp meant THAT much to Vlad…but he was wrong, on so many levels.

"I didn't so anything, he just started screaming." Skulker scoffed and turned his head in the opposite direction of his employer. He never noticed Vlad charging up an ecto shot, nor did he notice when a gloved hand was placed on his chest.

"I'm going to ask you again, what did you do to _my_ little badger?" The pink light forming in his hand brightened and his eyes lit up the darkest of all crimsons. It took all of three seconds with no answer, and Skulker was shot, slamming into a wall and leaving a dent.

"PAPA!" The word was screamed right at Vlad, coming from the floor.

Vlad pick Danny up and held him close to his chest. His large green eyes were moistened with tears, his cheeks and nose bright red, and his body trembling.

"Oh Daniel, what's wrong?" Vlad soothed the boy by patting his head in a gentle manner. Danny sniffled a bit and pointed at Skulker, who was rubbing his head from the impact on the wall.

"Scary…" It was almost as if Danny whispered it so that Skulker wouldn't hear, making Vlad chuckle softly.

"Oh, I know he's scary, but you always beat him up don't you?" He bounced the infant hybrid in his arms, letting him know that it was okay.

Danny cooed softly and reached up to Vlad's face, pulling on his goatee. The older hybrid grunted at the slight pain, and moved his head away.

"No, Papa needs that Daniel." Vlad said tickling the boy's stomach. Danny giggled and squirmed, enjoying the moment.

After recovering from the crash, Skulker stood up and looked over at the two ghost hybrids. In slight awe at the way Vlad was acting, he wished he had a camera. But one thing for sure…

Skulker was never going to look at Vlad the same way again.


	9. Squeaky Voices and Laundry

**This scene came to be what it is because MHF92 isn't letting me live down the whole "is that good" line from the original story, and when we were doing laundry she was running around the cellar screaming "DANNY LET'S DO LAUNDRY"…so this is how that happened. If it isn't obvious that Vlad is OOC…then someone must be nuts, because he pretty much is. I mean, no one would hear the guy talk in a squeaky voice at all!**

**Squeaky Voices and Laundry**

When talking to a pet or a small child, one would use a high pitched voice. It was the only thing that would get through to them, but Vlad absolutely refused to use it. If a person wanted to get a child to talk in their own voice instead of the ear-bleeding squeaky voice, then they should talk to them in their normal tone. He had made the wrong choice doing that.

Danny wouldn't even bother to acknowledge Vlad for the past hour, seeming to be drifting off into space. At one point though, he had crawled up onto the man's lap. Currently, the infant was tugging on the red tie around Vlad's neck, attempting to get it into his mouth. Vlad shook his head and grabbed the tie, removing it from his white undershirt.

"No, no, Daniel. Will you ever learn?" Vlad cocked an eyebrow and smirked, but the smirk fell quickly seeing a blank stare returned to him. Danny was thick-headed alright; he reached out to grab the red silk again.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Vlad placed Danny on the floor to play with any of the toys that were left from not being cleaned up, and headed over to his bookcase. Hearing no babbling or cries for attention, he set his sights on a bright purple book, with what seemed to have a faint glow around it. Grabbing it and flipping through it quickly, Vlad grew bored and put it back.

Sure, the book was interesting; it was all about the Ghost Zone. Vlad found it one day in a library when exploring the world of the dead. He never got caught taking it, and has yet to be caught. That was a few months ago, so he was in the clear about getting it taken back. After a brief moment of thinking over that memory, a thought crawled into his head.

After bath time and being forced to change into dry clothes, Vlad realized the he had little to no clean clothes in his draws. Oh boy, he needed to do some laundry. He never realized it at first; he was not the type of person to go off slacking when it came to cleaning. He was positively a neat freak, after spending all the time in a messy dorm room and always being the one to clean it. Sighing and picking Danny up from playing with a stuffed dog, he walked down the hallway into a washroom.

Setting Danny on the washer, Vlad grabbed the hamper that was filled beyond the top, dumped it out and started to separate it. Darks with darks, lights with lights, towels with towels, so on and so on. When he finished he had about five piles. He looked up to see Danny bouncing lightly on the large appliance, gurgling softly to himself. Standing up and lifting the infant into the air, he smirked.

"How would you like help with laundry little badger?" Vlad asked, getting nothing but another blank stare. He was getting tired of that, so swallowing his pride and clearing his throat, Vlad started to talk in a high pitched voice, something you'd never think would leave his mouth.

"Oh Danny, let's do laundry!" He practically squealed like a little girl, but managed to get a reaction out of the boy. Danny giggled and waved his arms, amused by the tone of voice the older hybrid was using.

Vlad set Danny on his shoulders as he started to load up the washer with clothes, still talking in the high voice.

"Is this fun?" Vlad said, making Danny squeal with delight and tug on his pony tail. He was surprised the Danny didn't rip if off of his head with the force he had. Gasping at the pain, he shook his head, loading up the last shirt into the appliance.

Filling the cover to the laundry detergent and pouring it onto the clothes then doing the same with the fabric softener, he turned it on and placed Danny back onto the washer, laughing at how the boy squeaked at the sudden vibrations. He sidestepped to check if the dryer had anything it in, which it did, and started folding. Finding a sock, he slipped it on his hand and moved it close to Danny's face.

"Hello! Are you having fun?" Vlad was still speaking in the high pitched voice, almost enjoying using it. Danny started laughing and reached out for the socked hand, grabbing the white cloth and pulling it off Vlad's hand. He pretended to be shocked and make a small screeching noise, one that would most likely break a window, but thankfully there wasn't any in the room.

"My clothes, my clothes!" Vlad made his hand lunge at Danny to grab the sock, getting a squeak out of the boy as he managed to take it away. Once getting the sock back, he stuck his arm into the dryer to get the remaining articles of clothing and folded them an empty basket on a shelf.

Looking back at Danny, Vlad noticed that his eyes were drooped slightly. Getting closer to the boy, he thought he heard soft purring coming from him. He started laughing; Danny must like the vibrations coming from the washer! Scooping him up in his arms, Vlad walked back into his living room, and sat on a plush chair, rocking Danny lightly.

"Was that fun Danny, hmm? I bet it was!" He gasped and covered his mouth. Oh man, this wasn't good, his voice was still squeaky.

His voice was stuck like that!

**This was more fun writing then I had expected it to be. **


	10. Walking Troubles

**I'm giving a shout out to DeliciousKrabKakes for giving me this idea! Without her, I don't think I'd be updating as much I am! Thank you Krabby! :D And wow, two updates in one day!**

**Walking Troubles**

All was well in the Master's residence. Skulker left, leaving Vlad to keep an eye on (but mostly to coddle) Danny. Everything was fine, and everything was the way it was suppose to be.

Well, in Vlad's mind that is.

He was happy that another one of Jack's inventions backfired on him, and was glad that he was in charge of watching Danny. He swore when they came to pick the boy up, he'd give the large bumbling fool a hug. There was just one little thing that was bothering him.

Judging by the size of Danny, and how he speaks small words, he should be able to walk. And yet he crawls around. Knowing Vlad, he was going to fix that.

"Danny, how would you like to learn how to walk?" Holding him in a gentle yet firm grip, Vlad made sure that both of Danny's feet were touching the floor. The infant looked up at him, his florescent green eyes filled with curiosity.

"Wawk?" Okay, so out of all the words Danny has said, this one was the cutest, at least to Vlad that is.

Nodding in approval, Vlad attempted to get Danny to move his legs while he guided him forward, but the boy refused to move. Sighing in frustration, Vlad tightened his grip slightly, hoping that the boy would start moving, but failed.

Now, Vlad wasn't the type of person to give up after the first few tries, he was more of the type that would keep on trying no matter what. He had other ideas of getting the boy to walk.

Sitting Danny on the floor a few feet away from himself, Vlad picked up a doll in an army uniform. Grabbing the legs and moving them in a forward motion, he made it walk around in a circle for a few moments, making sure that Danny was paying attention the entire time.

"Try this Daniel."

Looking up at Vlad, Danny seemed to have nodded, getting on his hands and knees. Getting his balance, he giggled and stood up, arms in the air. Just when he was about to take a step forward and getting Vlad all excited, he fell on his bottom. Squeaking at the discomfort, he tried it again, only to fall down again.

"Papa!" Danny whined and threw his hands up in the air, little fingers grabbing for the older hybrid. Vlad simply put out a finger and wagged it in front of the boy's face.

"Ah, ah, ah, you want Papa; you have to walk for him." Vlad answered and backed up a bit, sitting down on the floor Indian style.

Danny whimpered softly and started crawling over to Vlad. He didn't want to be away from him, he wanted attention from his papa! Why was he going away from him? Did he not want to deal with him? After being picked up and placed into the spot where he was before, Danny started to cry, softly at first, but then it grew louder. Vlad didn't want to deal with him after all that just wasn't right!

Vlad placed a hand on his head, getting tired of the boy's crying. He just wanted Danny to walk, that's all. He didn't expect the boy to be _**this **_fussy about something as simple as walking.

"Daniel, shhhh, shhhh, please quiet down." Vlad held his hands up towards his chest, moving them in a lowering motion.

Danny looked up at Vlad and sniffled, snot coming out of his little nose. Vlad grabbed a tissue and placed the boy in his lap, wiping all the moisture from his face. After he was done, he set Danny down away from him, and then showed the walking tutorial with the doll again.

"Can you do this, hmm?" Vlad cooed and smiled, showing that he was giving the boy all his attention.

Danny managed to get up onto his feet in one try, clapping his hands at having full balance on the floor. He lifted one foot in the air and lowered it, doing the same with the other. Getting a step, Vlad almost jumped in the air and did a dance, but contained himself. Danny had yet to get over to him, which wasn't that far, well for him it wasn't. It must have been pretty far for the infant, judging on how he was waving his arms to keep balance.

When Danny got three steps and went to go take a fourth, he fell onto his bottom. Vlad was about to pick him up to see if he was okay with the way he sat on the floor, but stopped when the boy started giggling, standing up again. He took a few more steps easily this time, almost within reach with Vlad. Taking two more steps, he all but jumped into the man's lap, laughing and snuggling close.

Vlad seemed to be glowing, he got Danny to walk! Oh, how he wished that the boy was truly his own son, he would have been able to teach him more than just walking.

"Papa!" Danny's voice was laced with giggles as he tugged on Vlad's belt buckle. He looked down at the ghostly baby, giving him a fanged smile.

"You did well little badger." Vlad said ruffling snow white hair, getting a purr from the boy. He lifted Danny up a bit and held him to his chest, letting out a purr of his own.

This must have been the best day of Vlad Master's life.

**Well, I hope you've all enjoyed reading Papa Vlad Extra Scenes, because this was the last chapter. I never thought I'd actually finish a multi-chapter fanfic, but these were almost little father/son drabbles. And I'd like to thank DeliciousKrabKakes for nagging me to update so much, and thank my sister Monster-House-Fan92 for bugging me as well to write.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
